Silent Hill: Bloodshed
Silent Hill: Bloodshed is a game in the Silent Hill series developed by Blizzard Entertainment and published by Konami. This game will be released for Playstation 3 and PC for Canada. Gameplay The gameplay for this game will be a collision of Silent Hill 2 and some features from Silent Hill Homecoming. The player commands a new character known as Trey Bloodiny who moves faster than previous protagonist's and has access to a Monstrous form that lets him blend in with the many enemies, deal much more damage, and combine napalm with his weapons. The monsters are more noticeable in this game and your behavior determines how they behave. Levels function to that of Silent Hill Homecoming, but anytime you have a headache the area changes. Most interactions happen nearly all the time, but nothing will change where they are at. Plot The game starts with the main character drinking a Wildberry Sherbert Mocha in the mall Bookstore's Cafe, he reads a book about its deceased author possessed by a demoness titled I, Vanessa (A reference to I, Lucifer about the same concept). He reads and suddenly has a headache where he closes his eyes, gripping his book and noticing the entire mall changed. He gets up to explore the dreadful landscape, which he comes across a gamestore with a banging coming from the back door. As he comes closer trying to stay calm, he gets too close to the door as the doorknob breaks off and an enraged Schism comes out. Trey steps back as it sniffs him and comes at him, where he tries to take it out. When he kills the monster, he gets a headache as loud, screeching noises swallow him and he is weak, wobbling and then passes out. As he wakes up, he notices he is in the café and it was only a nightmare. He chats with a waitress who says if he is feeling okay, where he says it was just a bad dream he had. He hands her his cup and heads out, where his close friend Nicholas Wood texts him. He sees that the text says that his friend thinks it's a nice time to hang out in three years they haven't. Trey agrees and texts him, he'll be over. As he gets to his friend's house, he is welcomed and brought to his bedroom. With him sitting on the bed, he looks out to the window and conversates with him about his bad dream. Trey mentions how he faced a monster in the mall, but it felt so real that it wasn't that of a dream. With Nicholas sure it seems too good to be true, he disagrees but Trey thinks deep about it. However, with worrying about his friend, Nicholas hands him some homemade Cucumber Kiwi tea and heads downstairs to get something that might protect him. Trey waits and for awhile he texts but when his friend comes back, he hands him a worn Triple Barrel 9-Shot Revolver. Trey scoots back and is in shock about the gun, he says he doesn't need it but Nicholas tries to tell him it's a gift for making him feel that he related with somebody for years. Trey thinks about many reasons and then accepts the gun, sticking it into his pocket. The two hang out and when done, Trey says his goodbye but will keep in touch by their smartphone's as he heads out. (Working on it...) Plot Monsters Monsters are all around the levels. Main Monsters Schism-A monster that will twitch and move slowly, it is the only monster you deal with in the human world and it is weaker to attacks. Needler-Monsters that resemble a body upside down, they are very clever to deflect your attacks with their blades. Blood Mama-A very strange enemy faced in the shadows. Much like her previous appearance, she is intimidating to deal with. (Working on it...)